Homecoming
by jonnerrs
Summary: After The Chase for Ian and Barbara, After the Name of the Doctor for the Doctor. One shot vignette


Homecoming

"Good luck Doctor." Said Barbara looking skywards.

Ian's eyes followed hers

"It was fun Doctor goodbye." he called.

Then they ran, ran from the relief of being free from the Daleks, ran for the joy of being home, ran for the ecstasy of being together, ran until they could run no more. They marvelled at the ordinary, the cars, the London Buses, tube stations, pubs and children's playgrounds. Then they kissed.

"Home?" said Ian.

"But we've been missing for two years." she responded.

"Well let's try mine first, it isn't far from here on the bus" he said taking her arm gently and guiding her toward the bus stop. "they are usually quite regular here."

It arrived a couple of minutes later, they boarded. Travelling through the old city they noticed the old scars of bomb sites gradually being healed by new developments. They continued further east passing the end of Totters Lane and Coal Hill School, which was shuttered and signed, closed for refurbishment. Ian reached up and rang the bell, and they got off at the next stop.

"It is just down here" he said leading her down a side street of terraced houses that opened up on to a small square where a group of lads in school shorts were playing football.

Then they stopped in their tracks.

"Isn't that your car?" she said.

"yes"

"but we left it in Totters Lane outside the scrap yard"

Ian put his hand on the bonnet, it was warm. He reached in his pocket for his keys and selecting the correct one, tried it in the door. It worked perfectly. He looked inside, on the passenger seat was an RAF officer's cap.

"Well that certainly isn't mine." He said "I did my service in the Army." He shut the door and locked it again.

"Hey mister! if you want to find the bloke what 'as that car 'es at nummer forty two" called out a scruffy looking goalkeeper.

"well that would be my old address" said Ian to Barbara " I suppose we had better find out who my guest is."

He sorted a yale key from the bunch, looked at it, frowned, and then selected another.

"This is the one" he said.

Barbara pulled back slightly, tugging at his arm, a concerned look on her face.

"Barbara we've faced worse"

"But" she started, to late he was already turning the key in the lock.

The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit hall a blue greatcoat was hung haphazardly on the newel at the end of the stairs. The air was filled with the smell of fresh coffee which percolated from the kitchen door at the other end.

"Come in, I've been expecting you" the voice had a soft American drawl, the kitchen doorway was filled by a tall handsome man in blue trousers, shirt and braces. Steaming mug of coffee in one hand, he extended the other "Captain Jack Harkness at your service; coffee?"

"Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright" Ian took the proffered hand, but Barbara still held back.

Jack flashed Barbara a huge smile,

"Ah Doctor Wright I do look forward to your book on Aztec culture"

A female voice rang out from the kitchen

"Spoilers!"

The captain was joined by a woman with blond hair.

"May I present Professor Song." said the captain ushering them through to the kitchen "do take a seat."

After a few sips of coffee Barbara tentatively enquired,

"Just who are you though"

"Friends of the Doctor" River Song replied

"Some slightly more than friends" Jack smiled again

"Spoilers!"

"Doctor Who" Ian tried to bluff.

"We, like you have been travellers in time and space" continued Jack "The problem with the Doctor is that he can leave loose ends lying about and it sort of starts getting really messy with you two. School girl and two teachers go missing! Headline stuff for the papers usually, but by the time they got over the Kennedy assassination, we were able to cover it. A Dalek attack was disguised as a gas explosion in the school, fortunately only on student was killed, Susan Foreman, shame, she showed such promise."

Jack gave his knowing smile again.

"You we have been covering with the aid of shimmer, Vinvocci technology that allows us to do this"

Jack touched a device on his wrist and Ian was immediately faced by his double, another quick touch of the device and Jack was back.

"What we need to do now is get you up to date on what's been happening" said River

"Ian, Jack has been posing as you and working as a supply teacher Barbara you have been on a research dig in Mexico with Professor Song."

More coffee was poured and Jack filled in the history of the last two years whilst River fleshed out some more of the Doctor's story.

"So how do we proceed from here?" asked Ian

Jack started to reply but was stopped by a whining noise at the door, which suddenly swung open.

A man entered wearing a patched tweed jacket , bow tie and, of all things a fez.

"Hello Sweetie" said River Song

"Who are you?" asked Barbara

"The Doctor" exclaimed Jack and River together.

"Just thought I ought to tie up some lose ends, last regeneration and all that, but I see some-ones already made a start here. How do you proceed Chesterfield"

"Chesterton"

"Yes yes Chesterton" The Doctor flapped his hands expansively "I'm afraid I'm going to need your assistance or at least I did need your assistance but you haven't given it yet. I have arranged, Ian for you to go to Cambridge to assist a Friend of mine Professor Chronotis, and you Barbara will be working in the museum there, I hear the Curator is a fine old fellow."

He tapped his nose and gave her a broad wink.

"Time to go got to pick Clara up, by the way is there a good barber round here"

he tugged at his floppy hair "Can't go to church like this"


End file.
